The disease
by reddragon1999
Summary: yuuichi's has caught a disease which will slowly kill him from inside. How will Tsurugi save his N ii-saan life?
1. Chapter 1

**The disease**

…**..**

**SUMMARY: **yuuichi's has caught a disease which will slowly kill him from inside. How will Tsurugi save his Nii-saan's life?

**I do not own inazuma 11 go**

**...**

_**Chapter 1**_

Those golden orbs widened as the man in white suit said "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do". The air in the ward tensed up.

"Nothing…..you mean he's going to die lying there" the ace of Raimon junior high soccer team Tsurugi Kyouske shouted losing his cool.

Tsurugi Yuuichi the ace's elder brother who was disabled and couldn't walk had caught a disease, a deadly life threatening one. There is a bacterium that'll eat yuuichi's life. It'll kill him from slowly from inside. And of course Tsurugi loved his elder brother.

"Isn't there anything that can be done, sensei" Tsurugi asked.

"There is but it's extremely dangerous" the doctor sighed as he looked though the pages of Yuuichi's file.

There was a peculiar silence. Tsurugi seemed to be lost in thought…. "What will I have to do?" he asked breaking the silence and looking straight into Dr. Hirata Hisami's eyes. The doctor sighed.

"We'll have to take your energy and pour it into Yuuichi. But I recommend you not to do this, Tsurugi, because you may lose….your own life" the navy-blue haired teen stared into the blue eyes of the doctor before saying

"I don't care if it's dangerous...He's my brother and I'll do anything for him. Even if it is to give up playing soccer or cutting my head off. I don't care" he shouted.

The doctor was taken aback by this._ "I don't remember anyone giving up his life for someone else…this could be interesting"_

"What's Nii-saan's condition now?" the ace asked

"Not critical but the bacteria is on its move, I'm afraid"

"How much chance will he have if…if I …give him my life?" the doctor taught for a moment. "94%...judging from your strength and power. Stronger the person the better chance" the doctor forced a smile.

" should I come?" Tsurugi asked though the doctor could see pain and fear in the voice.

"Tomorrow… at 11:50am"

"Arigatou sensei" tsurugi said standing up. He turned to leave the white room with hidden tears.

….

The door of the room opened revealing a navy blue boy inside sitting on the bed watching the soccer match with a sad smile yet a determined face.

"Ni-saan"

"Ah! Kyouske! Sit down" he gestured his brother to sit down. Tsurugi obeyed.

"How are you feeling?" tsurugi asked his brother with a hurt expression.

"Fine. A bit cold though" Tsurugi's eyes widened. He got a hold of the blanket on Yuuichi's legs and with a swift movement he folded it into half and genty laid it on Yuuichi's legs. Yuuichi stared at his younger brother with a shocked expression. "I'll call the doctor" he cried

"Kyouske…KYOUSKE calm down!" Yuuichi shouted panic seen clearly on his face.

Tsurugi stopped and looked at Yuuichi. "I'm sorry, Ni-saan" the ace mumbled.

"Is there a problem…what are you hiding, Kyouske?!" the observer asked. The room tensed up once again. The temperature dropped.

"Nothing…its- just nothing Ni-saan…please rest. It's most important for you now. And I'm going as the visiting hours have finished" the navy haired teen stood up and without his usual goodbye he went away.

Yuuichi stared at his brother's silhouette fading away. "What's the matter Kyouske, you can't you tell me the problem, don't you trust me anymore. There is an hour left for visiting time to get over." The older brother of Tsurugi mumbled as his orange eyes began to fill with tears.

…

"I'm sorry Ni-saan. I can't tell you…not about your condition. It was me who made you this miserable and I'll never forgive myself…ever. I'll bring it back…everything you've lost" tsurugi thought looking at the golden sun, like his eyes, setting down into oblivion.

**TBC**

.…..

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I'M NEW TO FANFICTION SO PLEASE NE HARSH ._


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY**

"I'm sorry Ni-saan. I can't tell you…not about your condition. It was me who made you this miserable and I'll never forgive myself…ever. I'll bring it back…everything you've lost" Tsurugi's thought looking at the golden sun, like his eyes, setting down into oblivion.

….….

**CHAPTER 2**

A soft moan came from a dark room with only a little light passing through a broken window pane. The soft warm light made the teen more conscious

"Its school time already" a teen with navy blue hair grumbled. He looked around his room. Many people in his team thought Tsurugi was rich….but sadly he wasn't. He lived in a small house with just four rooms. His room only had one bed, a writing table and a wardrobe nothing else.

He lazily climbed down and took a shower, made himself breakfast and got dressed.

"Shit! Its 7:30...I'm late"

…..

"TSURUGI!"

The bluntee turned around and met with Tenma. The annoying Matsukaze Tenma. "Why him of all people" he thought.

"Whatever do you want Matsukaze?" Tsurugi grumbled.

The brown haired teen looked into the golden eyes for a second.

"Let's go together" he squealed. The bluntee just nodded. His mind was full of Yuuichi's and the disease.

During their trip Tenma kept talking about their last match and how they had won and Tsurugi kept nodding his head.

They departed when Tenma went in to his class.

"The answer of question no.4…hmm…Tsurugi-kun" the history teacher called out the ace. No response. Tsurugi's just sat with his head in his hands and stared at the book. Then something hit him. It was a paper ball thrown by a random student.

He looked only to find out his history teacher frowning at him, hands folded on her chest. He didn't dare to look around; after all he would lose his cool, if he does so.

"Sorry" he mumbled an apology and answered the required question.

Thank fully Tenma wasn't in his class or he would've told the whole team.

…

"Can I take a day off, Coach" Tsurugi asked making the whole Raimon team look at him. Endou eyed him from top to toe. It was rare for Tsurugi to take a day off.

"Why?" he inquired

"I need to go to the hospital…to see Ni-saan"

Tsurugi informed. Endou knew Tsurugi wasn't the type of person who lies. Not when it comes to soccer. He also knew about the latter's brother

"Ok"

He ran. As fast as his legs could carry him. Ignoring the glares and shouts of people he had pushed and or pulled to get to the hospital on time.

….

The teen barged into the doctor's room.

"How's Ni-saan" he asked. The doctor looked down.

"How's he tell me, dammit?" Tsurugi shouted as he grabbed the doctor's collar.

The doctor grabbed Tsurugi's hand and lightly pushed him away.

"The bacteria had increased by 2 times, over night. It's eating Yuuichi's life faster, much more than we expected, we need some now, the energy" the doctor quickly said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" the blue-head shouted.

The doctor sighed. "Follow me" he said.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The room was filled with weird machines. Some with long tubes and some were as big as an elephant. Tsurugi stared at the room in awe.

"Well… the doctor said. "Sit on that chair' he said pointing towards a black chair.

It wasn't suspicious or anything, nodding the blue haired teen, with short steady steps sat on the chair. It was comfortable, but the atmosphere was tense. The doctor pushed some buttons on a wide board, within a few minutes a machine came automatically towards Tsurugi. The latter started to feel uneasy. He squirmed in his chair as a long tube, came closer to Tsurugi's chest.

"Are you ready, lad" the doctor asked.

Tsurugi nodded. The doctor pressed some buttons and finally he pushed a green button.

The machine came into motion. The long tube on the machine started to emit blue light. Beads of sweat formed on the striker's pale face, rolling down to his neck. The bluntee started to pray. The blue light started to suck in something purplish, black from the ace's chest. It was his energy.

"GHAAAAA" Tsurugi screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable. It was too much. It felt as if he was being dragged on thorns. He wanted to run… run away, but his brother's thought kept him in place.

Slowly with a loud sound the machine stopped. Tsurugi unable to bear the pain and sadness let the darkness take over.

"Tsurugi!"The doctor cried as the latter fell out from the chair and onto the cold white floor.

…I didn't get time to upload cause of my tests. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
